


The Spring That Comes With The Floods

by BisexualTentacleWitch



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Masturbation, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualTentacleWitch/pseuds/BisexualTentacleWitch
Summary: After 'Brave New World', Lovelace settles down in Florida. It's warm and quiet and nobody knows who she is, but she comes to realise (pun intended) that maybe one person who knows who she is was worth being around after all. Short one-shot for Femslash February.





	The Spring That Comes With The Floods

Lovelace lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, letting the soft music wash over her as she sank into the mattress. She held the vibrator in her hand, holding it just above her folds but not quite making contact. She lowered the vibe by a fraction of an inch, the cool rubber feeling alien against her warm skin. She let her mind drift from the present, away from the jazz song on the record player and the cars and voices from below and the gentle buzz of her vibrator and...

 

"Hey, Captain. Been a while," Mincowski's voice said. Lovelace pursed her lips in silent frustration with her subconscious before deciding to run with it.

"Hey, Commander. I missed you," she replied in a sultry tone, enunciating every word as she rolled over to straddle a pillow. Lovelace felt Mincowski - or at least, her subconscious' projection of Mincowski - twist her lips into a cocky smirk. 

"Well then, what are you going to do about _that_?" Imaginary-Mincowski's voice asked, and Lovelace pressed her face into another pillow trying to imagine the smell of her from back on the Hephaestus, of gun oil and metal and the standard-issue conditioner that somehow smelt so much better on her, as she turned the vibrator up and placed it between her core and the pillow she sat astride. She suppressed a gasp at the sensation, but let out a low groan as she began to grind against the length of the toy. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Imaginary-Mincowski's voice moaned from underneath her. "So long making do with fingers and minimal privacy, almost forgot how damn good this feels."

"Oh, Renée, you know you always could have asked," Lovelace whispered back seductively.

"In my defence, I was a little married at the time," she smiled. Lovelace considered a moment before nodding solemnly.

"That's fair," Lovelace moaned softly as she put her full weight against the vibrator. She felt herself getting wetter, and made use of her newfound lubrication to slide herself up and down the length of the toy. She bit her lip, did everything she could to keep the noise in, but as the vibrator pressed into her clit her whimpers and gasps burst forth like a flood, and for a flicker of a moment Lovelace thought there wasn't a thing in the world she wouldn't give for the bittersweet pain of Mincowski wrapping her ponytail around her fist and fucking her into the mattress. 

 

Instead, she settled for sticking her rear in the air and using her right hand to thrust the vibe in and out of her dripping pussy as hard and fast as she could while her left hand covered her mouth in a futile attempt to muffle the string of soft curses she kept moaning. With every thrust she could feel the coil tightening in her core, every part of her about to break. She wanted Mincowski's nails down her back, leaving crimson-red trails over her until her fingers reached her entrance, stopping where she knew Lovelace needed her touch the most. She wanted Mincowski's teeth gently sinking into her shoulder before nursing the wound. She wanted-

 

"Mincowski... _please_!" Lovelace whimpered. Imaginary-Mincowski smiled, although it was hard to tell without looking back over her shoulder.

"It's okay. You can cum," she said. And just like that, the levies broke and Isabel Lovelace came. She whimpered and moaned and when she couldn't do either of those she breathed and it burned like fire and she felt like she was back on the Hephaestus again, floating, weightless with Mincowski. She came down.

 

There was a beat of near-perfect silence in which Lovelace tried to catch her breath before the needle started to skip over the record as the music ended. Imaginary-Mincowski was lounging next to her above the covers, holding a stop-watch that she'd produced from somewhere.

"Five minutes, ten-point-four seconds. Not bad. Your form could use some work though, you'll get carpal-tunnel if you keep _that_ up," she said. Lovelace groaned as she re-positioned herself.

"Not that I'm unappreciative, but what are you doing here?" She asked. Imaginary-Mincowski seemed to think about the question for a moment before answering.

"To remind you. What you fought for up there, that life...you've earned it, no matter how much you might tell yourself at night that you didn't. All you've gotta do now? Is ask." And with that, Imaginary-Mincowski disappeared.

 

Lovelace shook her head to refocus herself before turning the record player off and lying back on the bed. She put the vibrator away, promising herself that she'd clean it off tomorrow. She thought about calling Mincowski, just like she had every night since she got back. On this night in particular, however, fate intervened. The phone rang. Lovelace regarded it warily for a moment before answering.

"Hello, Cap- I mean, Isabel Lovelace speaking?" She said before hearing a very familiar sigh of relief. "Wait a minute...Mincowski?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mincowski here. Hi, Isabel. Been a while."

"Oh Renée, you have _no_ idea how much I've missed your voice," Lovelace said, relieved.

"How's Florida?" Mincowski asked.

"I mean, it's warm and quiet and no one knows who I am, but also I haven't gotten to wrestle a _single_ alligator so I mean, _really_ , what's the point?" She replied, certain that her smile was audible through the phone line. There was a brief pause. "Hey, so um, I've been thinking, and... I want to come back to live with you guys. If that's okay, I mean." Another pause.

"Absolutely. Yeah, that's...actually kind of why I rang."

"Oh. Cool," Lovelace said, slightly surprised. 

"I'll, um, call again in the morning and we can work out the details, in the meantime you should get some rest."

"Will do, commander." Lovelace' eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights as she realised what she'd said.

"It was good hearing you again, captain," Mincowski said after a brief pause, before hanging up. Lovelace breathed a sigh of relief, and fell back on the bed before falling asleep.


End file.
